Happy Mommy's Day, Mommy!
by Michaela Martin
Summary: The Messer quints are back to celebrate the da that is supposed to give Mom the day off, but with this bunch, that just doesn't happen! Happy Mother's Day to all you Mommies!


Happy Mommy's Day, Mommy!!

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing a quick Messer Quints Mommy's Day story. For the record the kids are six and attempting to make Mommy Lindsay a wonderful breakfast in bed. Chaos ensues. Enjoy! Also, voting for the Awards are still active! Please vote for me! Another also, please read and review my story Secret Lives of Those Close By! On with the chaos!**

The house was too quiet for Lindsay's taste. Raising five children all the same age was never an easy task but she and Danny seemed to be doing all right. And the house being entirely too quiet in the morning was cause enough for Lindsay to be worried. In her mind she could see at least seven items in the house broken, a half a dozen toys on the stairs and at least three arguments all occuring. At least she didn't hear the piano. If the piano was going that would mean that Miracle was up and getting her away from the piano would take much more energy than either Danny and Lindsay just didn't posess. She rolled over in her and Danny's bed to find him gone. Just her luck he got called in and she would have to get all five kids dressed and ready to go to his mother's for Mother's Day dinner.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Danny and his five children were in the process of making Lindsay a wonderful Mother's Day breakfast in bed. Danny had pancakes going on the stove, along with scrambled eggs and sausage. The coffee was brewing and the kids were busy decorating handmade cards. At least that's what they were _supposed to_ be doing. DJ, Danny's clone, as Lindsay liked to call her oldest child, was standing on his step stool next to the stove talking a mile a minute, driving his father to the point of insanity.

"Can I crack the eggs, Dad?" DJ pestered. "Please? I promise I won't drop any on the floor."

"Daniel Jay get away from the stove right now!" Danny said sternly. "We don't want a repeat of last Christmas at Nonna's right?"

"No Daddy," DJ said, getting down from his stool. He went over to the table with his brother and sisters. Bella and PJ were coloring their cards, while Miracle looked around the room, lost in her own universe. She had scribbled a few lines on the sheet of paper in front of her but not much else. As much as Danny and Lindsay wished for her to engage more with her siblings, Miracle stayed locked in her own little world.

Danny carefully plated Lindsay's breakfast and placed it on the tray. Bella added the daisy between the silverware. Danny entrusted PJ and Evan to carry the coffee and juice glasses up the stairs. DJ was too accident prone and Bella was needed to coax Miracle to come upstairs with them. It was a tangle of feet, arms and slippers as the kids plus dad made their way up to Danny and Lindsay's bedroom. Danny pushed the door open with his foot.

"Montana?" Danny said softly. "Linds?"

Lindsay, had laid back down and faked being asleep when she heard the noise on the stairs. She peeked out from the covers when she saw Danny come in with the tray. It reminded her of the short two years before the quints. Danny would often suprise her with breakfast in bed, usually after a hard shift.

"Happy Mommy's Day to you! Happy Mommy's Day to you! Happy Mommy's Day, dear Mommy! Happy Mommy's Day to you!" the quints sang as they came in.

"You six are too much!" Lindsay gushed as she sat up in bed. Danny carefully laid the tray over Lindsay's lap. PJ and Evan set down the juice and coffee on the tray.

"We made these for you Mommy," Bella said, handing Lindsay the cards and pictures they had made while Danny was making the food. Bella climbed up on the bed to show her mother the ones she had made. "This is you me and Mira walking by the pond last week."

Lindsay stared at the lines and scribbles, trying to see what Bella was describing. Lindsay then smiled and kissed Bella on the head. "Thank you baby."

"Let me show you mine Mommy!" DJ exclaimed jumping onto the bed.

As he landed he took the breakfast tray with him, sending orange juice and hot coffee all over Lindsay and himself. Buttery and syrup covered pancakes landed on the floor, the eggs smashing into the carpet. Poor kid started crying, not that the burns from the coffee stung, because they did, but because he had ruined Mommy's breakfast in bed.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mommy!" he cried, burying his head in the none food covered part of the bed. "I didn't mean too!"

Danny moved the tray sighing, as Lindsay took her oldest child in her arms and started to rock him just like she used to do before they all got too big to rock. "It's ok buddy. I know it was an accident. Show Mommy your hands."

DJ wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his Batman footie pajamas and held his hands out for Lindsay to inspect. She could see the small water blisters forming on DJ's small hands. They weren't serious enough to warrent true medical attention but enough to call up Dr. Sheldon Hawkes for a treatment plan. Sheldon teased the Messer's about leaving the lab and becoming their personal family doctor. Lindsay always teased back telling Sheldon that they couldn't afford him anyway.

Danny ushered the kids out of the room so Lindsay could get up to change the sheets and blankets on their bed and take care of DJ's coffee hands. Jusr before she left the room Danny pulled a small box out of his pocket, handing it to her. Lindsay opened the small box and took out a necklace with five little pendants. Each pendant had the kid's name on it along with their birthday and birth times engraved onto them.

"Thank you Danny," Lindsay said, giving him a quick kiss. "Even though breakfast was ruined it was still nice."

"The day's not over yet. We still got dinner with Ma and the family and you know that's a disaster waiting to happen," Danny teased.

"Would it really be a Messer family gathering without one?" Lindsay teased.

"That's cold, Montana. I got one more Mommy's Day present for you. Teddy finally finished it yesterday."

Danny took off his tanktop and showed off his completed tattoo on his back. Just under his shoulder blades was a tree. He had his and Lindsay's name at the top with each of the kid's names branching out. Evan's branch looked like a strand of DNA to represent the child already deep love of science. DJ's was a baseball bat. PJ's was a teddy bear, Bella's a Cinderella like China doll and Miracle's a music staff. Five months and large sum of money later Danny's most elaborate tattoo was complete.

"Wow!" Lindsay gasped. "That looks amazing."

"Happy Mother's Day, Lindsay," Danny said, pulling Lindsay to him.

The pair shared a kiss and was soon interruppted by the shrill scream of Bella. "Mommy! DJ put a spider in my Cheerios!"


End file.
